Helado de chocolate
by Lorena28
Summary: Sonic comiendo un helado de chocolate, Shadow pasa por alli, algo sucede a raiz de ese helado.


Era por la mañana, se veía a cierto erizo azul paseando por la ciudad, ser dirigía a un parque al que le gustaba mucho ir, era tranquilo y había poca gente, por el camino vio a una niña de unos 10 años, sostenía algo en las manos y lo estaba relamiendo con muchas ganas, Sonic se quedó mirándola un momento, nunca había visto algo así y al verla comerlo con tantas ganas quiso probarlo a él también.

¿Perdona niña donde conseguiste eso que comes?,-dijo Sonic mirando a la niña.

En ese kiosco que está allí,-dijo la niña señalando con el dedo-, es un helado de chocolate.

Muchas gracias,-dijo Sonic caminando en dirección al kiosco-.

No muy lejos de allí andaba Shadow dando una vuelta, había estado un rato con Rouge y Knucles, desde luego hacían buena pareja pero cuando estaban juntos no había quien les aguantase, Rouge le gustaba burlarse del erizo rojo, y este se cabreaba con ella, Shadow prefirió marcharse y dejarles solos, eran muy pesados a veces, y fue hacia un parque al que solía ir a menudo cuando quería estar solo.

Volviendo a Sonic, este había conseguido el helado, y se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque para poder comerlo tranquilamente, eso era nuevo para él, siempre había vivido en esa ciudad pero aun había cosas que nunca había probado y el helado era una de ellas, le dio la primera lamida, y lo saboreó, ese sabor era nuevo para el pero estaba delicioso y además era un sabor que enganchaba cuanto más lamia más rico le sabia.

Shadow había caminado un rato y había llegado a la parte del parque, entonces vio a lo lejos al erizo azul sentado en un banco y se fijo que tenía algo en las manos, estaba un poco lejos y no pudo ver bien lo que era así que se acerco un poco más, estaba comiendo algo, nunca había visto algo como aquello pero Sonic parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho, Sonic estaba tan ocupado disfrutando del nuevo sabor del helado que no se dio cuenta de que Shadow estaba mirándole un poco alejado de él, Sonic empezó a lamer con la lengua la punta del helado, lo chupaba entero y lamia de abajo a arriba.

Shadow no podía apartar los ojos de Sonic, verle lamer el helado de esa forma le hizo sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado, el pulso se le aceleraba, sentía calor, empezaron a pasar por su cabeza ideas que nunca había tenido y lo peor es que Sonic formaba parte de esos pensamientos e ideas, estaba empezado a excitarse.

Sonic seguía ajeno a todo eso, seguía lamiendo el helado, el calor del sol empezó a derretir poco a poco el helado y le cayeron algunas gotas de chocolate en el pecho, Sonic no se dio cuenta, estaba ocupado lamiendo la parte baja del helado para que no se derramase, al hacer eso se mancho algo la mejilla, por suerte el helado se estaba terminado no quedaba casi nada.

Shadow no sabía si irse de allí o quedarse y dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta empezó a acercase más al banco donde estaba Sonic, casi se puso a su lado, entonces este acabó el helado, tenia los labios llenos de chocolate, fue cuando se fijo que Shadow estaba delante suyo con las mejillas coloradas y un brillo especial en los ojos, no se esperaba ver a Shadow ahí tan cerca.

Sonic estaba con las manos separadas para no ensuciarse.

Hola Shadow, si hubieras venido antes te hubiese invitado a uno, estaba riquísimo, pero me he puesto perdido de chocolate, a ver cómo me limpio ahora,-dijo mirándose las manos.

Deja que yo te ayude, y no te preocupes creo que voy a comer uno muy pronto,-dijo mirándole a los ojos fijamente y con media sonrisa, una mirada que a Sonic le resulto extraña.

Sonic se fijó en esos ojos rubís, juraría que en esos ojos había deseo, pero no quiso decir nada, de repente y sin esperárselo Shadow se acercó empezando a lamerle el resto de chocolate que tenía en el pecho, saboreando ese sabor a chocolate y también probando el dulce sabor de la piel del azulado, luego llevó sus manos a dicha zona, acariciando poco a poco el pecho y vientre del azulado, Sonic estaba colorado, no se esperaba algo así de Shadow, pero esas caricias le estaban gustando mucho y se dejó hacer, luego sintió como Shadow dejaba el pecho para subir hasta su cara muy suavemente lamio la mejilla manchada de chocolate, para luego subir hasta las orejas para besarlas y jugar con ellas, Sonic tenía los ojos cerrados saboreando lo que Shadow le hacía sentir, no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal solo sabía que no quería que eso acabase, quería abrazarlo y pegarle a él sentirle más cerca suyo pero recordó que tenía las manos manchadas y tuvo que aguantarse.

Shadow dejo sus orejas y rostro, separándose un poco cogió una de sus manos y empezó a lamerle los dedos uno a uno, a lo largo de los dedos, la punta y entre los dedos, saboreando cada uno de ellos Sonic observando a Shadow con sus ojos rojos llenos de deseo mirándole mientras lamia así sus dedos, le hizo excitarse, nunca pensó que acabaría así con quien había sido su enemigo y rival, pero en ese momento solo eran dos erizos deseosos de algo más, algo nuevo para los dos, y estaba claro que ninguno quería detenerse.

Shadow… porque…-atino a decir Sonic con respiración entre cortada.

Me has excitado tanto viéndote lamer ese helado, que ahora no puedo ni quiero detenerme, te deseo, déjame saborearte hasta el final,-dijo Shadow sin dejar de lamer los dedos y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

No era mi intención excitarte ni si quiera sabia que estabas viéndome, pero ahora me estas volviendo loco, sigue saboreándome por favor no quiero que te detengas yo también te deseo y mucho,-dijo Sonic visiblemente excitado.

Ambos estaban excitados una vez que lamio bien los dedos de Sonic, (Sonic estaba sentado en el banco y Shadow enfrente de pie, para que se sitúen), Shadow rodeo la cintura del azulado con sus brazos y lo atrajo quedando pegados sus cuerpos, Sonic paso sus brazos por el cuello de Shadow para abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia él, quería besarlo, quería esa boca para él solito, Shadow no se hizo derogar, su boca mezclada con el chocolate era muy tentador demasiado como para no probarlo, Shadow llevo una mano a la nuca de Sonic y atrayéndole empezó a lamer con la punta de la lengua los labios manchados de chocolate, saboreando cada centímetro de estos, cuando vio que estaban limpios paso a la parte interior de su boca, la lengua de uno buscaba la del otro, ese roce les excito más, los dos saboreaban el interior de la boca del otro.

Mientras se devoraban los labios, Sonic abrazó la cintura de Shadow con sus piernas, y bajo sus manos al trasero de Shadow para acariciárselo, este lanzo un pequeño gemido, ese gesto le había gustado mucho, separando sus labios para respirar un poco, Shadow cogió la esmeralda que siempre llevaba pronuncio "CHAOS CONTROL", y desaparecieron de allí.

Apareciendo en medio del campo alejados de todo y de todos, para estar ellos solos, no quería que nadie les interrumpiese no en ese momento.

Esta vez fue Sonic el que quedó encima del moreno, no quería estar solo mirando, el también quería participar saborear y tocar cada centímetro del cuerpo del moreno, y lo haría, empezó lamiéndole las orejas, las mordisqueaba de vez en cuando, haciendo lanzar pequeños gemidos a Shadow, bajaba dando pequeños besos por el rostro de este, iba bajando pero quiso jugar un poco, rozo mínimamente con sus labios los de Shadow pero no quiso hacer mas, le dejó con la miel en los labios un ratito, y paso directamente al cuello, a Shadow no le gusto que dejara sus labios con las ganas pero no dijo nada, Sonic estaba bajando hasta el cuello, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueándoselo, iba de un lado a otro del cuello, empezando descendiendo hasta ese pelaje blanco que tantas veces había tenido ganas de tocar, acercó su rostro oliendo su aroma, algo que le encanto, levanto un poco el pelaje y empezó a besar por la parte de abajo en el esternón

Nunca habían tocado esa parte de Shadow, nadie lo había hecho, aunque tampoco dejaba que nadie le tocase, era una parte sensible de su cuerpo, y Sonic lo noto al ver que Shadow aceleraba su respiración un poco más y aumentaba el color de sus mejillas, verle así hizo que Sonic se excitara un poco más.

Sonic estaba sentado encima de Shadow, a la altura de sus caderas, mientras Sonic besaba la parte del pecho, el a veces hacia pequeños movimientos con las caderas haciendo que la respiración de Shadow fuera algo más profunda en algunas ocasiones, Sonic notaba como el miembro de Shadow se iba clavando más en su trasero, eso le excito muchísimo, y empezó a moverse con más intensidad moviendo su cadera en círculos, como una pequeña danza del vientre, movimientos suaves, Shadow no aguantaba más, le agarró de las caderas, para que esos movimientos fueran aun más intensos.

Ambos deseaban algo más que eso, necesitaban querían llegar hasta el final, y estaban demasiado ansiosos como para no hacerlo.

Sonic se echo quedando acostado encima de Shadow, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este, Shadow tenía sus manos en la espalda y en el trasero, empezaron a besarse, se mordían suavemente para luego pasar la lengua sobre la parte mordida, la lengua de uno buscaba la del otro, se enredaban y bailaban al son de sus corazones acelerados, sus cuerpos estaban mojados y sudando, pero eso les gustaba más, mientras Sonic levanto un poquito la cadera y puso su entrada suavemente encima del miembro del moreno, hacia pequeños movimientos rozando una parte con otra, al rato empezó a empujar un poquito haciendo que solo entrase la punta y la volvía a sacar, eso hizo que ambos soltasen un fuerte gemido, Shadow no quería meterle prisa, pero eso que estaba haciendo le estaba volviendo loco.

Sonic empezó a bajar haciendo que Shadow le penetrase más, hasta que la tenía dentro por completo, Sonic sintió dolor pero no le importaba quería sentir al moreno dentro de él, lo deseaba muchísimo así que aguantó un poco, Shadow no podía concebir tanto placer, sentir lo estrecho y caliente que era el azulado, era demasiado para él, pero al ver a Sonic con rostro de dolor decidió calmarse y esperar a que el mismo empezase a moverse no quería hacerle daño, para relajarle un poco más Shadow empezó a acariciarle por el pecho, suavemente bajando hacia abajo, cogiendo con las manos el miembro erecto del azulado, empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, Sonic dejaba el dolor y empezaba a sentir placer, un placer que nunca antes había conocido, y poco a poco empezó a moverse, suavemente moviendo sus caderas a forma de círculos, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, con la boca entre abierta, Shadow adoró esa imagen del azulado, encima de él, moviéndose sensualmente, su cuerpo sudando brillante, y la boca entreabierta por la cual salían pequeños gemidos de placer, al rato los movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos, ambos mirándose a los ojos, mientras Shadow seguía masturbándole y Sonic le acariciaba el pelaje y el pecho.

Sonic… aah… nunca te he deseado tanto como ahora mismo…que bien se siente dentro de ti, sigue moviéndote así,-dijo Shadow entre gemidos.

Shadow nunca experimente tanto placer, no tardaré mucho en llegar,-dijo Sonic entre gemidos y respiración agitada.

Aguanta un poco más, aunque creo que yo tampoco tardare demasiado, con esos movimientos tuyos pronto llegare al orgasmo,-dijo Shadow

Los movimientos empezaron siendo mas rápidos, mas sudor, mas gemidos, las respiraciones mas aceleradas y rápidas Shadow agarró a Sonic y se dieron la vuelta quedando Shadow entre las piernas de Sonic y este tumbado en el césped, como había estado tumbado estaba bastante descansado, así que esta vez fue él el que llevó las riendas de la situación, y empezó a moverse bastante rápido dando fuertes envestidas, Sonic se agarraba a la poca hierba que tenía a su alrededor, estuvieron así unos minutos y finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Shadow cayó al lado de Sonic, ambos sudando y agotados esperando a que la respiración se normalizase, Sonic entonces se dio cuenta de algo lo cual temía, eso había sido solo sexo o había algo mas entre ellos.

Sonic no quiso decir nada pero tenía miedo de que Shadow se levantase para luego desaparecer, y que dentro de unos días ni se acordase de ese encuentro, o que se arrepintiera de lo que habían hecho, no le gustaba la idea, le gustaba Shadow, pero nunca se había dado cuenta, le gustaba y mucho.

Shadow le vio muy callado y pensativo, entonces cogió a Sonic y le acercó hasta su pecho, haciendo que este apoyase la cabeza en su pelaje blanco, y le beso en las orejas.

No voy a irme de tu lado si es lo que te preocupa-, dijo Shadow de repente-, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que acabamos de hacer, me ha gustado demasiado como para olvidarme de ello, además, hace tiempo que me gustas y mucho, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo podía decírtelo, sabiendo que éramos rivales, pero me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado, no quiero volver a estar solo. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-, pregunto Shadow mirando a Sonic fijamente a los ojos.

Sonic no se creía lo que acababa de oír, era como un sueño que acaba de hacerse real.

Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, tú también me gustas, y hace tiempo, pero nunca he querido decir nada, eras mi rival si pero al menos estabas cerca de mí. No volverás a estar solo, yo estaré a tu lado, y sí, quiero ser tu pareja, quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible,-dijo finalmente Sonic, abrazando a Shadow y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y estuvieron un rato dándose dulces y tiernos besos, entre ellos estaba empezando a despertarse uno de los sentimientos más fuertes que hay, el amor, pero poco a poco lo irían descubriendo juntos. Porque nadie se libra del amor y a nadie le hace daño enamorarse.

A los pocos días se veía a una pareja de erizos paseando por el parque de la mano y comiéndose un delicioso helado de chocolate.


End file.
